villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Croesus Vole
Croesus Vole (Krösus Sork in swedish) is the secondary antagonist of the Swedish cartoon Bamse. He is a ruthless capitalist and a villain who likes to steal from children. While the other villains do have good sides, Croesus doesn't seem to have any. Croesus is a businessman who doesn't care about anything else but his money. He has a lot of voles with different roles who work for him. In the cinematic movie Bamse and the Daughter of the Witch, he is voiced by the actor and writer Jonas Karlsson and appears as the main antagonist. Personality Croesus Vole is a very greedy businessman who doesn't care anything else but his money. He has a very short temper and wants things to go fast. He pays his Fixer-Voles very poorly. He is also shown to be willing to let the village get flooded by the destroyed dam. History When Croesus grew up he was an outsider with trouble finding and getting friends, his father made fun of him for it. He made his "first business" by stealing a lottery from his brother and gave him a fake one. The brother was sentenced to prison for counterfeiting. Croesus then became a businessman with a lot of voles who works with him. There is a instance of when Bamse joined the horse race with his fast donkey, Croesus tried to bribe with Bamse to lose the race, but Bamse refuses the offer, resulting in Croesus to take the matter in his own hand to make his fastest horse Black Lightning win by having Fixer-Frasse stealing the whistle pipe which gives the donkey the chance to run fast. As Jansson the cat and The house mouse retrieved the pipe, Frasse placed cotton into the donkey's ears to prevent him from hearing the whistle pipe. Though that plan didn't last long when Shellman removed the cottons and the race began, making Croesus chew on his cane as he watched the race. As the rider sabotaged Bamse's cart to the donkey, Croesus thought he has won until Bamse used his thunderhoney to hold onto the wheels on his cart to get to the finish line. As the Black lightning and the Donkey passed the line, it was revealed the second video that the donkey won by sticking his tongue out. While Bamse and his friends celebrated, Croesus in a rage breaks his cane. In Bamse and the Daughter of the Witch he seeks to demolish the Beaver dam to get the gold at the bottom of the lake the dam holds up against, even if it risks to destroy the village. He seeks help by the witch Hatiora and her adoptive daughter Lova, tricking them that he gets bullied by Bamse and since Lova never managed to get any friends he gets her into using her magic to make the adults of the village sleepwalk to a volcano while he prepares to demolish the dam. But by the time Lova realized what she was doing was wrong she joins the other children to stand against him and her own mother. As Croesus seems to gain the upper hand with the help of Hatiora after his wrecking ball failed thanks to Bamse, he lost when Hatiora turned against him after listening to Lova and the others what friendship and kindness are like as she seals the dam with trees. He is presumably arrested for his crimes. Trivia *He is very much alike Lex Luthor as a businessman, for as they both do their business illegally. Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Blackmailers Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Animals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Polluters Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Cheater Category:Saboteurs Category:Egotist Category:Crime Lord Category:Thief Category:Embezzlers Category:Mongers